Labels are often used to convey information about various objects (e.g., product labels affixed to products or printed on product packaging) or people (e.g., identification badges for employees of a company or visitors to a facility). Examples of identification badges include paper or plastic badges on which the information about the badge-holder is printed, for example, the badge-holder's name, picture, and/or employer. In some cases, an identification badge may be affixed to the badge-holder's clothing, for example, by an adhesive, a clip, a pin, or magnets. Some identification badges encode information that can be used to obtain access to areas of a facility, services, accounts, etc. Such information may be encoded, for example, in a barcode, Quick Response code (“QR code”), radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) tag, etc.
Some labels are generated using specialized label-making software. Such software generally allows the software's operator to specify at least some of the label's content before making (e.g., printing) the label. For example, software for generating identification badges may allow the operator to specify the badge-holder's name.